


Hungry, Brown Eyes

by mistyeyedbi



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Appearance from Farah, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Interruption, Teasing, they don't get very far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyeyedbi/pseuds/mistyeyedbi
Summary: Zuri is particularly tempting with a book in her handsKissing Prompt 13: A blown kiss
Relationships: Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: the lips the teeth the tip of the tongue





	Hungry, Brown Eyes

When Zuri read something that peaked her interest, her eyes sparkled. They would widen by a fraction before crinkling at the corners as a smile spread across her face. Her heartbeat would pick up, a jovial sound muffled by her teeth digging into her bottom lip, and if he looked up fast enough he would catch her curling into herself for mere seconds, as if trying to contain her delight.

The book in Nate’s hands were abandoned, the words printed on the page failing to keep his attention away from her. They were in the library, initially sitting on separate ends of the couch (he had shifted from his end, body inching closer to hers as if being pulled by a magnet. That was one word to describe her: magnetic. The pull was far too strong to resist, and why would he want to? Especially when she glanced up at him and smirked, silently inviting him closer).

Her back was against the armrest, one foot on the floor while the other dug into the velvety material of the couch, the book pressed against her thigh as she read. It was poetry, he noted, briefly scanning the title before fixing his gaze on her face. She clutched the pages, lips parting into a silent ‘oh’, brows furrowing before settling into content once again.

Warmth sparked in his chest, as familiar and comforting as the galley fire he once huddled around in his days at sea (he frowned at the flood of images seeping into his mind, quickly blocking them out with thoughts of the woman beside him. He exhaled, his heart skipping at the warmth spreading to his limbs and gathering at his fingertips, aching to touch at yet another muffled squeal. It still surprised him, how easily she could raise his spirits just by being).

He watched her eyes travel across the page, soaking up the words in the earthy brown behind a pair of glasses. She had a hunger for knowledge, constantly feeding her mind along with her body, each word melting in her mouth and falling into her abysmal stomach. Curiosity never satiated. It was invigorating to be in such a presence, to lose themselves in tomes and find out who and why and how together (he had never found research to be boring, but without her, it grew dangerously close).

She glanced at him from above the frame of her glasses, a small smile tugging on her lips as her eyes drifted over him. It was reminiscent of their first meeting in the station, hands linked as she assessed him. He wondered if that assessment had changed, and he found his answer in her eyes. Hunger and desire blew her pupils, one brow raised, beckoning him closer.

He was now in front of her, his forearm arm resting on top of the couch, one hand clutching the armrest, almost caging her in his arms. And yet he was the one trapped, a shiver running down his spine as her gaze darkened, one leg coiling around his waist while the other shifted further away on the floor, parting for him.

“Hi,” she said, the purr of her voice not matching the innocent smile on her face, as if she was oblivious to what she was doing to him. “See something you like?”

He swallowed, eyes dragging up the length of her body, loose fitting pants with a slit on each side exposing her calves, waist beads sitting just above them, and a bralette. He returned to her gaze, the teasing glint drawing him closer. “I do indeed.”

“Likewise,” she said, raising a hand to cup his cheek. Her palm was fire against his skin, and he leaned into it as if he had been living in the shivering cold. Her thumb grazed his bottom lip as she continued. “What should we do about that?”

“I have plenty of ideas.”

He parted his lips and flicked his tongue against the tip of her thumb. Her leg tightened around his waist, and he couldn’t stop a smirk from creeping onto his face when she stiffened, her heartbeat quickening, thrumming loudly in his ears.

Her eyes fluttered shut, her leg leaving the floor to join the other before they opened again, a heady, half lidded gaze. Liquid heat through long lashes. Heat stirred in his abdomen, twitching beneath his jeans as she gave him what must’ve been the most tempting bedroom eyes he has ever seen. Her chest heaved with every panting breath, and a fleeting thought took the air out of his lungs.

He wanted her to _devour_ him.

She pressed against his growing arousal, a surprised moan escaping his throat at she whispered.

“Show me.”

He could surge forward, he thought. Crash against her lips and slide a hand underneath the flimsy pants, delve into her folds, watch her come undone on his fingers. The urge was there, a recurring thought growing louder in his mind, but it wasn’t nearly as strong as his need to draw it out. To let the moment sit on his tongue, savor it.

He rested his forehead against hers, taking her hips in his hands and squeezing before stilling, hovering above her. She exhaled and bucked in his grip, eyebrows knitting together. Impatience wasn’t something he was particularly fond of, but it was a good look on her. He chuckled and leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers and pulling away when she chased after him, pressing a kiss to her clavicle instead.

“Don’t tease me,” she whined, hands tangling into his hair and tugging, urging him to look at her. “I’m already so wet for you.”

_Christ_.

“Better not keep her waiting, Natey.”

They jolted, a tangle of limbs fumbling to part. Their heads swiveled around to find Farah leaning against the doorframe, a cheshire cat grin taking up half of her face as she continued. “She might just flood the place.”

A twinge of frustration left his lips in the form of a quiet growl, smothered by the jingle of Zuri’s laughter. This hadn’t been the first time she walked in on them, and he was convinced that it wouldn’t be the last. It’s as if she perked up at the sound of their heartbeats and rushed over in hopes of finding entertainment.

She hadn’t moved much, legs loosely wrapped around him, giving him the option to put space between them if he wished (always making an effort to make others feel comfortable; an awkward moment is something one could never have with her there, even in situations like this).

“This is the third time, Farah!” she said, shoulders shaking with laughter. “I’m sorry, but I don’t think Nate likes to be watched.”

He raised a brow, his voice cracking slightly. “And you do?”

“Sure,” she shrugged (and his eyes widened, jaw falling open at her nonchalance) before staring pointedly at Farah. “But not when it spoils the fun.”

“Believe me, I’m the last person who would wanna stop you from getting some,” she responded with a wink. “But Rebecca’s calling for you. You haven’t been answering your phone. You’re obviously busy.”

Nate groaned, giving her a withering look before sitting back against the couch. Zuri exhaled through her nose, her top lip curling into a snarl for mere moments (and he hoped that was because she had to leave rather than having to see her mother, her mother, her _mother_. A sharp pang struck his chest) before easing into a smile.

“I’ll be right there,” she said, leaping from her seat, her book flying and landing on the floor with a thud. He winced and bent down to place it on the table as she walked past him. She was usually more careful than that. He watched her stride to the door, eyebrows furrowing at the stiffness in her walk.

Just as she turned to close the door behind her and follow Farah down the hall, she paused. She glanced back at him, tension seeping out of her body as he gave a reassuring smile.

She returns his smile and presses a hand to her lips, blowing him a kiss. “Parting is such sweet sorrow.”


End file.
